A Reason to Stay
by Aegis Kenneth
Summary: Link prepares to say his final farewells, but gets swept to an unknown world. Will he achieve his heart's desire? Read on for the full summary. LinkXMidna, one-sided ZeldaXMarth, IkeXSamus, Eventual MarthX? Pairings...Enjoy! R&Rs will be most welcome!


S.N. #100293

Link prepares to say his final farewell when he, Midna and Zelda are swept away into another world full of strange machines and people. Link's romance with Midna flourishes, and even Zelda finds herself falling in love with a certain blue-haired man. Yet everyone in the mansion is from different homelands, and when it is time to leave, all of them are faced with a difficult decision: Home, or each others' companionship?

_Hiya! Welcome to my first fanfic...I can't say it's perfect, but perhaps one of my best works in collaboration with Lam J.W. The story begins at the end of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and thus there are spoilers...not much though. In case anyone's wondering, NO. No Yaoi scenes in this SSBB fanfic. Only straight smut. Don't make me go into insane mode. Before I go on a rampage with the disclaimer, some of the characters' attributes have been tweaked, so don't say I don't do my research. Pairings, pairings, pairings. If I don't write it now people will kill me. So…One-sided Zelda X Marth, Link X Midna, Ike X Samus, eventual Marth X ?. Midna ain't in Brawl, you say. *gives headslap to whoever said that* Never heard of cameo appearances? Tsk. Don't forget to R&R…they'll be greatly appreciated, even if my writing is screwed in your opinion. _

_-Aegis Kenneth (AeK)_

Marth: Hey mind if I do the disclaimer? I wanna do it so badly...*gives cute look*

AeK: NO! The damned story hasn't even started! *headslap*

Marth: Owwwww...*goes off clutching head*

**Disclaimer: Rights to The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Fire Emblem and their affiliated characters and games are reserved exclusively to their developers. All opinions expressed in this fanfic do not necessarily represent the opinions of the above-mentioned group of people, organisations and their affiliates, and is solely the opinions of Aegis Kenneth and team. In addition, only this particular storyline, serial number #100293 is the intellectual property of the author and may not be copied, plagiarized or reproduced in any form, electronic or otherwise. Permission for reproduction must be sought from the author or editor. By reading this, you have agreed that Aegis Kenneth and team are not liable for any injury, loss of personal property, or death so arising due to this publication or viewing it. **

**ATTENTION! ACHTUNG! **

**Sexual content ahead! Rated M. **

Link: THAT must be tiring.

AeK: *headslap* Get behind the scenes, moron.

Link: Fiiiiine...*mutters incoherently*

A Reason to Stay

by Aegis Kenneth . Lam J.W.

Chapter One: Shock and Awe

Link faced Midna, tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn't expected her to leave so soon. Heck, he didn't want her to leave. They had gone through so much together, and over the time they'd spent together, Link had found himself falling - slowly, but most definitely - in love with her. He cursed himself, regretting that he'd never had the guts to confess. The irony of it all. He, Link, bearer of the Triforce of Courage; could face countless evil beings and hold his own, yet whenever Midna even simply looked at him, his knees would go weak. Gazing intently and sorrowfully into her eyes -ignoring the questioning look of Princess Zelda beside him- Link realised, with a jolt, that Midna's eyes were watery. "Link...I..." She finally managed to squeeze a sentence out, but never finished it. The air turned frigid and a thick frosty mist descended on the three of them. Vision alarmingly blurring, Link felt himself grow more and more sleepy until he fell over, descending into an unnatural sleep.

"Huh? What?" Eyes flying open, Link found himself on his back on a carpeted surface, disoriented and confused. Looking up, a puzzled expression crossed his face as he noticed small round orbs, each of them giving off a bright glow and illuminating his surroundings. _Midna._ Link sat up with a start and breathlessly scanned his surroundings for a hint of the little imp. No, wait, she was a sexy tall girl now. On a second look he spotted her, and bolted over to where Midna lay face-down, stirring feebly, Link rolled her over and shook her. "Midna! _Midna_! Wake up!" She opened her eyes groggily."L-Link? What happened? I was going to say-MMPFH!" Swooping down onto her, Link planted his lips on Midna's in a passionate kiss, which she soon joined in heatedly. "I know. I love you too!" They broke apart and grinned at each other shyly."_EEK!_" Their romantic moment was interrupted as Link turned around to see Zelda sitting on the ground, cowering in fright, a tall man with shocking indigo hair towering over her, seemingly attacking with small but malicious-looking instruments. Drawing the Master Sword, Link yelled and charged at the tall man, failing to notice that there were other people in a nearby doorway. With a sickening crunch, the flat of the blade collided with his opponent's chest, flooring the man. "Are you alright, Princess?" "L-Link...behind you!" Zelda pointed over his shoulder. Whipping round, Link's eyes widened as he came face to face with a large group of strangers, some wearing clothes he was familiar with, others dressed in odd garments. Some weren't even human. Another man, sapphire-coloured bangs hanging down the side of his face, stepped forward, wearing a sword at his side. Link was disorientated and alarmed, to say the least, but the familiar weapon and the danger it posed to his princess and his girlfriend triggered his protective instinct; he gave a battle-cry, brandished his own sword, and charged at the new threat.

Marth recoiled as the green-clad teen yelled and charged at him. With little time to react, he pulled out the only weapon he could think of, and pulled the trigger. "BAM!" Two wires flew out the end of the taser gun, and embedded themselves just above the youth's collarbones in soft tissue, delivering a nasty, yet non-lethal dose of electricity.

Link spluttered as the fine strings hit him and a surge of pain rocked his body. Vision blurring and feeling surprisingly weak all of a sudden, Link uttered one last "Midna..." before crashing face first onto the floor yet again, unconscious.

Rushing over to Link, Midna shielded her lover's limp body, yelling at the bluenette man, who looked not much older than Link himself. "What did you do to him, bastard?" "Lady, calm down! He'll be alright!" Marth yelled frantically. This was not going well. "_Alright_? He's dead, that's how alright he'll be!" Midna screamed back hysterically, sobbing. "He's NOT dead, and do give me a chance, woman! Don't you want to know why you're here? Now calm down and we'll have tea somewhere else with your two friends here." Still glaring suspiciously at the bluenette, Midna swept Link up in her arms. "If I catch you trying to harm him, I swear-" Midna snarled, referring to the knocked-out Link. "He almost knocked out our doctor...and I wouldn't dare hurt anyone here..." the blue-haired stranger interjected, jerking a thumb at the tall man Link had knocked down, who was struggling to his feet. "Hey...Marth...this is one feisty group we've got here..." he finally spoke to his shorter companion. "Better get them up-to-date, then, and you'd better take a look at this guy here..." the bluenette replied. Guiding Midna and a very frightened Zelda out a door down an empty corridor, Marth showed them into a large room, teapots and porcelain cups laid out on a small, squat table, and a few couches squashed together around it.

Two eventful hours later, during which a lot of talking was done, and 5 pots of tea consumed by Zelda alone, Link finally stirred, his eyes fluttering open. In an instant Dr Ike Greil jumped back in caution from the couch Link was on, resulting in a smashed table, scattered teacups, and saucers that bounced away like frightened rabbits. Kneeling next to him, Midna clasped her hands with his and pushed him down when he tried to sit up. "Link...I need you to listen very carefully first, alright?" she instructed. "A-Alright.." "Ok then...One...nobody here is going to hurt you, so don't go attacking them for no reason. Two, please listen to their explanation first before asking anything. Alright?" "OK..." Sitting up slowly, Link caught sight of Marth and lunged. "Why you little-!" "Hey hey! Nobody's out to hurt you!" Midna yelled, pulling him back. "Yeah, well, he did!" Link snarled, wolf-fashion, but restrained himself. Glancing at Marth again, Link noticed that he had a more slender build and legs than himself, and his boyish face held a mysterious, sexy aura. _Too_ sexy for his liking, in fact.."To answer all your questions in one go, I am Prince Marth Lowell, and that's Dr Ike Greil. We are here in Smash Mansion, to allow...some guys...to study our combat techniques. This place is of a different time from your home-world, and so maybe you should familiarise yourself with certain things before leaving the grounds." Marth rattled off, staring at Link curiously. Link returned the stare at the bluenette, self-introduced as Marth, who was getting rather too friendly with Zelda. Not only that, as his hackles rose, but he was _definitely _getting too chummy with Midna. A guy that sexy could never be good for relationships, particularly the newly developed ones. Feeling sorely conscious of his own lack of physique and sexual attractiveness to the opposite sex, he squeezed in between Midna and Marth with a bit more force than necessary and placed his arm possessively around Midna's shoulders. She felt warm to hold and yet her skin was cool to the touch. Link felt a surge of happiness as he realised she was finally his; not as just a good friend, but as his lover. "Any questions so far?" Link focussed back on the conversation."So we're in a weird place for study? I feel like an experiment specimen.." Link whined, cooling off slightly. "Ah well, living conditions are excellent, you should see yours and everybody else's rooms. Nobody complains, I guess. By the way, you dropped this earlier back there..." the bluenette turned to Midna, fishing her shadow crystal out of his pocket by a chain and placing it in his palm. She yelled a warning, too late. There was a flash of light, and Marth was on all fours. Four furry paws. "Ooh...another wolf! That was unexpected! Just like Link! A nice sapphire-blue coat, too!" Midna squealed. "A little slimmer and sexier though, don't you think?" Zelda pointed out, giggling, inspecting the poor prince as though he was a pet at a sale. Marth turned this way and that, inspecting his new body in shock, and chasing his tail to get a better view of it. "Get me outta this...this...outfit!" he yelled, lost for words, but all that came out was a series of yelps, barks, and howls. Dr Ike laughed at Marth's panicky endeavours, doubling over. "Hahaha! Marth Lowell, the playboy, a dog? What are the girls gonna say?" he said, eliciting more pitiful yelps from a very distraught Marth. Giggling and muttering something, Midna stretched out her hand and there was another, brighter, flash, and the shadow crystal was back in her outstretched hand. Marth reappeared in human form panting, lying on his back on the floor, hair messed up, diadem askew, and generally pink in the face. Striding over, a sweet smile on her face, Zelda offered her hand to the abashed prince, who accepted it hesitantly. "You know, I think you're my type, Lowell...dinner in your room? I won't take no for an answer..." she asked in a casual tone, a sensuality and coyness in the way she held his eyes and pouted invitingly, causing Marth to bypass pink, and turn a deep shade of beetroot. "I-I g-guess so..." he stuttered. "W-Well then, let's see your rooms?" he continued, walking awkwardly toward the door. As he passed, Link smirked and advised softly, "She can be _reeeaaal_ pushy sometimes, Marth...especially when it comes to stuff...of the _sexual_ kind..." Marth gulped and walked straight into the doorpost and fell over. Staggering up, he stumbled out the door and down the hallway drunkenly. "Hrrmm...don't think he'll be showing you your rooms, guess I'll have to do it." Dr Ike remarked. "Oh and leave out the Doctor part. Just Ike will do!"

Leading them to the top floor, they finally arrived at three intricately designed doors. Link's was the same shade of green as his Hero's Clothes, with pure silver inlays of his name and silver fringes. Midna's was a mysterious black, with strange, blue, flourescent Twili patterns running over the hard black wood. Zelda's had the royal Hylian crest and Triforce set in pure gold in a teak door, and the precious metal was protected by a thick, strong sheet of clear glass. The interiors were no less stunning. Huge single panes of reinforced clear glass that were the windows spanned one entire side and height of each room, with satin curtains pulled aside, letting in sunlight that poured onto a king-sized bed that looked soft and inviting. A set of double doors lead into a walk-in wardrobe filled with apparels that suited each of their styles. Another lead into a bathroom containing a Jacuzzi tub; a shower and an ornate washbasin. Every room had a hidden air conditioner in the ceiling, only the vent openings visible. A cosy kitchen was set in a corner, refrigerator stocked with groceries of every kind. And the interior design of every room was unique to each resident. Link's jaw practically fell off when he entered. "Oh yes, before I forget. Link's room is next to Midna's, and so there's a set of double doors in the middle of the partitioning wall connecting both rooms. Same goes for Zelda's and Marth's. Oh boy...he's definitely not going to get peace. Hahaha!" Ike laughed, grinning at Zelda. "There's a book on everything you need to know about modern living on the bedside tables! See ya guys at dinner...or not!" Turning around, Ike strode down the hallways and out of sight. "So...what should we do now?" "Eee Hee! You go prep for your date with that prince while we explore our rooms! And Link? Get a shower! You stink!" Midna turned to Link, teasing him.

A little while later, Link entered his walk-in wardrobe after a refreshing shower, but not before glancing through "Modern Living for Dummies" on his bedside table. Link couldn't find out how to operate the shower head for a full five minutes, and was doused in cold water, fully clothed when he finally figured out. Now, he gaped at the selection of clothes before him. Deciding to lie in bed and cool off for a little while, Link took a clothes hanger down from the underwear rack and swore. "Goddesses! These are even smaller than girls' panties back in Hyrule!" The pair of tiny, sexy-looking briefs he held was the smallest piece of clothing he'd ever seen. Glancing up, he swore again as he realised all the rest were similar, denying him choice of style. Slipping them on, Link went to the tall mirror to inspect himself. "Not bad actually..." he muttered. It was a bright green pair, and white contrast trimmings ran down the side of the front pouch and edges. Studying himself, Link found that the material was soft, stretchy and overall comfortable, and his abs and thighs seemed more defined than usual. He could even see the contours his upright manhood made in the fabric. Imagining Midna's hungry expression if she ever saw him in these, Link laughed and flopped on the bed, and picked up "Modern Living for Dummies" again. This was the _life_!


End file.
